Biology and History
by Pokefan291
Summary: Want to learn more about the make up of a Transformer? Or How the Great War started? Then this is the story for you! Read as Ivy Springs (OC) asks Ratchet for information! Spoilers for Operation Bumblebee.


Hello! Back from the depths of not updating. But, here I am with another story.

Every since I saw Transformers: The Last Knight, I've been hooked on it again. I've been rewatching Transformers Prime and decided to write a little story about the biology and history of Transformers. So if you don't know what parts make up a Transformer, then this is the story for you! The history includes how the war started and the events at Tyger Pax, so if you don't know how Bumblebee lost his voice, you can read it here or find out in Operation Bumblebee in the show.

I've added an OC, her name is Ivy Springs. She is 17 years old and her guardian is Bumblebee alongside Raf. She is able to understand Bumblebee as well. She is smart and aims to be a scientist in the future. She is kinda like the mother of the group and cares a great deal for the Autobots and especially Bumblebee.

I hope to write more with her, so you all can learn about her!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal Saturday for the teens and Autobots alike. The kids had just arrived with their respective guardians to the base.

"So what's on the activities list?" Miko said as she hopped out of Bulkhead as the wrecker Transformers into his normal form, as did the other Autobots.

"Deceptcions are quiet and everything seems to be normal." Ratchet told the bots and children.

"So, that means we can have some fun!" Bulkhead told the young girl.

"Maybe we can go for a drive, been a while since we've had one." Jack said. "I mean, one where we weren't being chased by Deceptcions."

"That is true." Arcee agreed.

"What do you say, Bee, want to go for a drive?" Raf said as the yellow scout beeped and whirled with agreement.

"What about you, Ivy? You, me, and Bumblebee can all go!" Raf said.

Ivy shook her head as she looked up at the Doc Bot. "Ratchet, I was wondering, if you weren't busy, could you teach me all about Transformers and their biology as well as the history of Cybertron?"

Ratchet seemed taken aback by the question. "You want to learn about our biology and history?"

She nodded her head. "With everything you do in here, I've been slowly watching and learning, but I want to learn more about you guys, so I can understand better."

The red and white bot nodded approvingly. "Ok, I'll teach you everything you need to know!"

"Be careful, Ivy, he tends to boast." Arcee teased.

"I do not!" The older bot bit back at the young femme motorcycle.

"So we'll go and have fun while you and professor Ratchet have a Biology and History lesson." Miko said in a sarcastic tone.

"Have fun, Ivy!" Raf said as he climbed into Bee and the gang was off.

"Oh yeah, where's Optimus?" Ivy asked as she climbed to the upper level.

"He went for a drive, with nothing much to do, I told him to relax, which he doesn't do often." The bot answered.

"Makes sense." Ivy said as she took a seat and opened up her laptop.

"Ok, ready to get started?" Ratchet said as the girl nodded. "Ok, so I'll start with our biology going from Helm to Pedes, or head to toe for humans." Ratchet turned the monitor, showing a blueprint of Optimus. "I'll show you Optimus as a reference. We have our Processor or Brain Module, obviously from its name you know it's our central memory and thinking organ. Then we have out face plate, auto receptors; ears, enstril; nose, optical ridge; eyebrows, optics; eyes, in takes; mouth, dermas; lips, dentas; teeth and glossa; tongue. That takes care of the head."

"Huh, interesting." Ivy said as she typed everything down. "Now, I know Bumblebee uses beeps and whirls to communicate, but he never shows his mouth, does he have one?"

Ratchet laughed. "Of course he does, he just doesn't show it cause…" His face grew grim. "Well, since he lost the ability to speak, he hides his mouth."

Ivy nodded sadly. "Sorry, I also wanted to learn everything, so I can learn more about Bumblebee, I know he's been through a lot lately and I wanted to understand why he feels certain ways."

Ratchet's gaze softened. "I understand, I see you've been worrying over him a lot lately."

"Exactly! And I don't want to be telling him things if I don't know the story behind it or even what it's called, you know?"

"I understand, let's move on now, shall we?" He said as he pointed to the chest area. This is our Chassis and our back is the Hexa-Lateral Scapula, with the spine being the Bipedalism cord. All Transformers are equipped with an armor. This includes the Chest plate, back plate, mid-section plating, neck guard and side plating."

Ivy nodded as she continued typing.

"Next, our arms are basically the same, forearms are bitarlueus, hands; servos and each finger is a digit. Armor for the arms are gantlets, shoulder pads and arm guards."

"Next, we have the pelvis, aft; butt, thighs; tibulen, calves; cadulen; feet; pedes. Some bots, like Arcee has high heel bits, which are called struts or heel struts. The armor consistent with that are the skirt plates, aft plates and skid plates, thigh guard and ankle guard."

"So that takes care of the whole body then, it's amazing how there are a lot of commonalities between Transformers and Autobots alike."

"Indeed, now, here is where we differ." Ratchet started. "Our muscles are comprised of cables and pistons, depends on which area are built differently in some bots than others. You must have heard Agent Fowler call Bumblebee 'muscle car", which he does have more visible muscles shown, meaning he has more cables and pistons. Arcee has a slim, sleek build, she has less, but it doesn't make her any less stronger than Bumblebee. Bulkhead has many cables and pistons, most of which are covered by his armor. Optimus and I are similar in which we have our cables and pistons within out arms. Then we have our veins, which is what helps the energon flow through our bodies."

"Which is similar to blood in humans, in which we would not survive without it." She made an inference.

"Precisely, except, with energon, it is what helps us run as well as help the space bridge run as well. Our lungs are called a vent, which helps us from overheating."

"So, when you guys exert a lot of energy, you have less a risk of overheating with your vents. Same with humans, although, my lungs aren't in the best of shape, so I get tired easily." Ivy explained.

"Are you able to fix them?" Ratchet questioned.

"Medication helps from it getting worse, and I can get them replaced, if a donor that is compatible with me is able to give me a lung." She said.

"So you can't build one." She shook her head. "Same with our Transformation Cog, or T-Cog for short. It allows us to scan and transform into vehicles. Those cannot just be built."

Ivy nodded as she jotted down more notes.

"And finally, we have our Spark, which is similar to your heart. Without it, we could not be alive." Ratchet informed.

Ivy nodded. "And the All Spark is where bots go when they die? Kinda sounds like heaven."

"Yes, a spark can be restored with the help of the Matrix of Leadership, which Optimus has."

"Why didn't he use it on Cliffjumper?" Ivy asked, which seemed to make Ratchet uncomfortable. "Sorry."

"No, Arcee asked the same question, some Autobots shouldn't be brought back especially since Cliffjumper was taken by Starscream and Megatron used Dark energon to make him a zombie bot. After that, there was nothing left to bring back."

Ivy nodded as she sighed. "So, as for the history, I just kinda want to know how this all started. I know it's Deceptions Vs. Autobots, but surely it wasn't like that at first?"

"You are correct; actually, we didn't have sides until the Great War started. Everyone lived in peace, I worked as a medic, as I do now, there were still battles, but we all worked together. Megatron and Optimus were once brothers-in-arms, but when Optimus was chosen to be a prime over Megatron, well let's just say that he didn't take it too well. Megatron went to the High Council and killed one of it's members. From that day forward, the war began, everyone chose their side and we went into an endless war for several steller cycles."

"I know, Bulkhead was a construction worker and Arcee worked on the police force with Tailgate and Cliffjumper, what did Optimus and Bumblebee do before the war?" Ivy questioned.

"Optimus, formally named Orion Pax, was a book keeper, kept records and such. He didn't fight much, only when he and Megatron would spar or compete." Ratchet said. "As for the young scout…"

"Ratchet?" Ivy said with caution as she could tell that the medic had something heavy lying on his spark.

"The young scout was created just before the war, only a sparkling when the Great War began. He doesn't remember anything from before when Cybertron was a peaceful planet." Ratchet sighed. "When I met him, he had just lost his voice box, despite that though, he remained optimistic and strong."

"Wow, and how did he lose his voice?" Ivy asked, knowing she had just asked another hard question. "I've asked Bumblebee, but he shuttered and avoided the subject."

"As he should." Ratchet sighed heavily.

Just then, they heard the door open and Optimus rolled in, transforming back into his robot form. "Ratchet, Ivy, what is going on?"

"I've been teaching Ivy about our Biology and History." Informed the medic.

"To which part were you at when I came in?" The Prime asked.

"Tyger Pax." Was all he said. Ivy could see the Prime's face go blank. "Specifically how Bumblebee lost his voice."

"I'll take it from here, old friend." The leader said as he put a hand on the medic's shoulder. He turned to Ivy. "Bumblebee was fighting with his fellow scouts when Megatron came and destroyed everyone, leaving Bumblebee to his wrath. Megatron captured him and interrogated him, but the young scout didn't tell him anything. That's when Megatron ripped out his voice box and left him for scrap. If the field medic didn't find him in time, who knows what would have happened to him."

Ivy wiped away the tears. "So, you're saying Bumblebee owes his life to that field medic?" With a curt nod, the prime agreed.

"He could have done better." Ratchet mumbled underneath his breath.

"I never knew, you could never tell, he is always so happy." Ivy sniffled.

"After he was back on his pedes, he joined Cliffjumper, Arcee, Tailgate, Bulkhead and I. We all took care of him and assured him that, despite not being able to talk, he can still communicate with us and fight."

Ivy nodded sheepishly. "Excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Try not to worry yourself, Bumblebee may not be able to speak, but because he has you and Raf, who are able to understand him, he's been able to forget that he can't speak which lifts his spark a bit." Ivy nodded to the Prime before excusing herself.

Optimus walked over to his medic. "You know you did everything you could have for him."

"I just wish I could have done more, Optimus." Ratchet sighed.

"He wouldn't be here without you, you know he appreciates that you did everything you could have for him." The leader assured.

Ratchet mumbled something under his breath that Optimus could not make out. Before he could ask, Ivy returned.

"Well, Ratchet, thank you, I definitely learned a lot. I'm glad that I am able to better understand you all." She smiled, though you have tell she was still sad.

"We will still have much to learn about each other, but it was a pleasure teaching you." Ratchet said curtly.

Soon enough, the rest of the Autobots returned with the children. They all seemed to have had fun. Ivy cleared up and pretended she wasn't upset for Bee's sake. Just as she worries for the young scout, he worries for her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, only Ivy Springs.


End file.
